Interlude to the Worst Dream
by HuntersHealers
Summary: A companion to goldengreaser's story, "A Parent's Worst Dream Come True." This would come after ch 52, when Pony got his cast removed. Just a short scene of Pony waking up in a medicated haze, finding Darry at his bedside.
1. Chapter 1

**Interlude to the Worst Dream**

_*I do not own The Outsiders, characters, story, etc. Credit goes to S.E. Hilton for these creations._

_**This little scene would take place after Chapter 52 of "A Parent's Worst Dream Come True," by one of my favorite fan fic authors, goldengreaser. Please forgive me, goldengreaser, but I had been waiting so long for chapter 53 of your story that I finally decided to write this little piece. I'm sure yours will be better, so please hurry and write it!!_

Darry's POV

I got to the hospital after work. Mom, Dad, and Soda had been with Pony since the morning. Somehow I managed to convince them to head out for a much-needed break, promising I would not leave Pony's side til they returned. Pony had been back from the procedure for awhile, but he was still under sedation and had been given a lot of painkillers, so none of us expected him to come to anytime soon. The three of them reluctantly agreed to go across the street to the diner for dinner. Relieved, I plopped down in the chair by Pony's bed and picked up the paper that Dad had left behind.

I must've nodded off, something that's been happening a lot lately, I hate to say. (Between the college courses , football practice, and my job, I don't exactly have an easy schedule.) Seems like any time I get a chance to sit down for more than a minute I fall asleep (sadly, this incudes class).

I musta been asleep just a few minutes when I jerked awake with a start. I yawned, blinked a few times and looked down at Pony. To my amazement, the kid was staring right at me!

I say "amazement" not just because we'd been waiting all day for him to wake up. No, the reason I was amazed, I realized, was that Pony hadn't looked me in the eye since he was 5 years old. These past few months he would shoot me furtive glances if I asked him a direct question, but that was it.

"Pony!" That was all I could say. I expected the spell to break and for those big green eyes to close or look away, but he just blinked and held my gaze like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How ya feeling, buddy? Hey, you'll be glad to hear they finally removed that cast. Don't know what took em so long in there, but it's off, and the docs said your arm will be okay."

Pony nodded slowly. He had a dreamy look to him.

"Buddy, when you feel a little stronger Dad and Soda and me, we'll take you out to the lot and toss around the football. Or go to the park and shoot hoops. Whatever you wanna do. Or you can hang out with Soda and learn how to build a transmission and hit on poor unsuspecting girls, if that suits you, whatever…"

I realized I was babbling away, but I was so happy, happy that the trial was finally over and that that Davenport monster was locked away for good… happy that Pony was at and end of his medical ordeal and ready to start living the life of a normal teenage kid. I had to contain myself, though, cause I know how easily the kid gets freaked out.

"Whe-, hmm…" Pony was trying to speak, but his voice was hoarse. He hadn't had anything to drink all day.

"Hold on kid, let me get you some water." I poured him a cup of h2O and held the straw to his mouth. He took a few eager sips and licked his slips.

"Thanks, Darry."  
I smiled. This was the first time in 8 years that I'd heard him speak my name.

"How you feeling kiddo?" I asked.

Pony smiled and closed his eyes dreamily. "I. FEEL. Greeattttt."

Great, that explains it. The kid is looking at me, talking to me, because of the pain drugs! In general I hate drugs, but I was so grateful for this breakthrough that I didn't care.

"I'm glad you feel good now Pony. I'm really glad." If anyone deserved some pain relief, it was him; he'd been put through enough mental and physical torture to last 10 lifetimes.

I used his newfound calmness as an opportunity to reach out and touch him. I gently stroked his cheek. Normally he would flinch at the slightest touch, but this time it seemed to soothe him.

"I missed you, Pony."

His eyes opened at this, and he looked searchingly into my face. He looked confused.

"What's wrong, Darry? You look so sad."

I gulped. I realized tears were actually escaping, rolling down my cheeks. I don't even remember the last time I'd cried! I could withstand any kind of physical pain- on the football field, in the neighborhood fights- but here I was, crying. Soda was the bawl baby of the family. If he or any of the other guys ever saw me like this… But looking at Pony, I didn't even care anymore.

"I'm not sad, not now. Now, I'm so so happy." I gently touseled his hair. "I've been real worried about you, Pony."

Pony smiled at me, the sweetest most genuine smile. Suddenly I was looking into the face of the 5 year old Ponyboy.

Pony lifted his good arm and touched my arm. I quickly grabbed his hand and held it.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a-okay. " He withdrew his hand and patted my arm assuringly. His eyes were still on me, his brow wrinkled in thought, as if he were asking himself why on earth I was so upset. Gee, I wonder.

"Darry, really, do. Not. Worry. I , actly- AC-TU-ALLY, I feel real good. I am real good." With that he closed his eyes again and leaned back on his pillow with that dopey smile on his face.

I couldn't help but grin. I knew that once these drugs wore off he's probably be just as terrified as before, but I was grateful for this brief interlude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Homecoming**

I was finally packed up and ready to go home —though calling the Curtis place my home would still take some getting used to. Normally the word "home" conjured up the Davenport estate: richly furnished, immaculately clean, located in the "good" (read: rich) part of whatever town we were living in at the time… but full of horrors that I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to forget.

Mr and Mrs Curtis arrived as soon as the hospital opened to visitors. Nurse Wendy – she was one of the nice ones – followed them into my room with a wheelchair. I must have looked pretty puzzled (I mean, did they forget that it was my arm that had been operated on, not my legs?) because she explained that it was hospital policy for all patients to exit the building in a wheelchair. Fine, whatever it takes to get me out of here.

Wendy started wheeling me down the hall, but Mr Curtis- _Dad_ (another thing to get used to)- took over for her. Mom chatted happily about the preparations that were underway back at the house.

"Soda really wanted to throw you a big party- all the guys you know from school, and even some lady friends!- but we convinced him that you would probably want a quieter homecoming."

I looked up at her gratefully. At least I hope I managed to convey a look of gratitude. She barely knows me (heck, I barely know me), but she can sense stuff like this. A houseful of people – even if they were Soda and Darry's friends - sounded terrifying. I shuddered at the thought, and mom smiled down at me and stroked my hair.

"So it's just going to be the five of us. Soda is up already starting on- well, some sort of meal."

"I'll give you fair warning, Ponyboy: your dinner plate will be very colorful. When I left he was talking about making purple mashed potatoes."

Margaret laughed and swatted her husband playfully on the arm. "Well, he is liberal in his use of food coloring, but it's okay, the food still TASTES good."

I couldn't help but smile. Who were these people? They were always so happy. I wished I could relax and just accept that, but it seemed so abnormal. Where I grew up you couldn't let your guard down for a minute. Come to think of it, even if you stayed guarded all the time- slept with your eyes open- something bad was sure to happen.

"Here we are buddy! I brought the car right up front here. Luckily not many folks got here as early as we did," Dad was saying as we approached the front doors of the hospital.

Mom and Dad talked with Wendy for a few minutes by the reception desk, Wendy giving them the various doctors' phone numbers and appointment cards and I guess also the prescriptions for the pain meds. _Pain_. My arm tingled as if in response to the very thought of pain. But I was used to so much worse; this seemed like nothing. I don't think I need those pills anymore. After my experience with Davenport, I'll be happy to go the rest of my life without taking another pill.

Mom and Dad finally said their good-byes to Wendy. Wendy wished me well. I managed to say a quiet but sincere thank you, and headed to the car. After what seemed like record time (meaning, our trip TO the hospital for the surgery seemed to last forever), we were pulling up to the Curtis house. Dad turned off the ignition and hopped out, but I just sat there, taking it in. This was my home. The house was small and in need of repair, but it was beautiful to me, far more so than any of Davenport's mansions.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mom had turned to look at me. She reached out and stroked my cheek, which was wet. What a baby I am, crying again. I nodded and looked down, embarrassed.

Dad opened the door on my side and reached out a hand. "Come on Pony!" he said excitedly. I hesitated a second, then climbed out of the car.

"Here we are," he said. He had my hospital bag slung over one shoulder, and Mom took her place on his other side. To my horror, she was now crying too. What is wrong with me? Am I so screwed up that I can make even this happy, normal family so miserable? I looked down quickly.

"Ponyboy, look at me," Mom said. I opened my tear-filled eyes and managed to look at her. She was still crying, but she was also smiling. So was Dad.

"These are tears of joy, Ponyboy. I'm so happy- we all are- that you are finally home with us."

Dad had his arm around her, and gave her shoulder a squeeze. If he started bawling too, I didn't know what I'd do. Luckily, Soda came barreling out of the house just then. He hopped off the 3 steps of the front porch and ran over to us. Darry was close behind him.

"Bout time y'all are home! Wait'll you see what I'm making you inside!" he said, throwing an arm around my neck. I smiled in spite of myself. Soda had such an infectious happiness. He led me up the stairs pretty quickly, but I stopped at the threshold and looked back.

Mom and Dad were still standing in front of the car, Dad's arm around Mom. Mom was still teary, and even Dad was starting to tear up. But both of them looked so happy. Could I really be the cause of their joy? It was such an uncomfortable thought. All these years Davenport had drilled into me the fact that I was worthless, horrible, causing nothing but disgust in those around me. But here were two people looking happier than I'd ever seen anyone look. I smiled back at them, taking a mental snapshot before following my brothers into the house.


End file.
